1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting control system for an air-conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional air-conditioner can be used to provide a moderate situation so as to make users feel comfortable in the summer. However, the air-conditioning effect supplied by the conventional air-conditioner will remain the temperature of the room at a fixed temperature which is much greater or much lower than the normal temperature such that persons staying in the room will feel too hot or too cold, thereby easily making them feel uncomfortable, and thereby greatly causing an energy consumption. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional air-conditioner.